


The Caines Will Be All Right

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigael Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Brief Latin Lesson, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Seizures, Sibling Bonding, possibly OOC Parker & Abby, this fic is evidence that I can never end a fic well TToTT, your fave Balboa doing her best to create a coherent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Abigael's dying and Parker doesn't want to lose the last of his family.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson Caine & Parker Caine
Kudos: 6





	The Caines Will Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Did this take me a long ass time? Yes. Am I sure it was worth it? No. Do Abigael and Parker feel OOC to me? Mayhaps. Am I going to apologize for the quality? Only once.

The _re_ -reintroduction of Parker into the Charmed Ones lives, as well as the semi permanent presence of Abigael meant a number of things.

For starters, the amount of time spent in each other’s company, which of course was no issue for the holders of the Power of Three and their Whitelighter. The same could not be said for Alastor’s offspring who would get called to the Vera home to lend their assistance.

Things between them weren’t smooth. Abigael never apologized for stabbing her half brother and he stood firm in his belief that imprisoning her without a trial was within reason. Them still having this argument wouldn't be so bad if they weren't constantly devolving into shouting matches within earshot of the Veras. If Mel had to hear Abigael say one more time that Parker wasn't fit to be the Demon Overlord-

Maggie, ever the peacekeeper and empath, tried to help mend the broken bond (if it could even be called a bond) between brother and sister to little success. Well, neither of them or any innocent bystanders were dead, so that was a step in the right direction. On the other hand, the fact that Parker was fully mortal and for the most part could not defend himself against his older sibling's wrath did not stop Abigael from using the simplest of spells on him. What's a little vertigo spell between family?

Because of the Faction's unfortunately growing threat to the magical community, both Caines were expected to stay close to the Charmed Ones for everyone's safety. Even Ray had been talked into staying with them because of his connection to mystical relics. Being too safe was better than losing someone to Julian and Vivienne.

The rules were simple.

  1. Abigael, Jordan, and Parker must meet with the Vera household every Friday
  2. Any and all plans against the Faction are to be discussed as a team
  3. Daily notifications of each other's whereabouts when not in ones home
  4. Normal attendance at day jobs is still mandatory*
  5. No drawing attention to oneself
  6. Parker, Jordan, and Ray are not allowed to go out without a magical escort**



*No taking unnecessary time off.  
**The exception is the named persons being together.

For obvious reasons, that last rule didn't sit well with those affected. The argument that ensued when it was raised for debate had been heated and lengthy. None of the humans were fond of the idea that they couldn't handle themselves against human threats, but the Vera sisters stood their ground and stressed the importance of their safety and promised to let them have free passes to complain about it for the rest of their lives if they manage to take down the Faction without anyone getting kidnapped.

It wasn't much, but when Abigael threatened the human men with fire, the arguing ceased. Macy and Maggie weren't particularly happy with the undiplomatic method, but they couldn't turn their nose at the results it produced. Yes, Jordan wasn't happy having to be picked up from his apartment by the Veras to go to work, Ray gave his Torito and Little Bug half pout, half Disappointed Dad Stares from across the room, and Parker-

Well, there was no knowing who was in a more foul mood: Abigael or Parker. All Parker wanted was to get groceries for the little AirBnB he was hiding at, and his dear half sister glared daggers and huffed like the concept of him starving to death would be less painful to live with over having to accompany him to a Fred Meyer.

"Rip me off a bag, would ya?" he asked while grabbing a Granny Smith apple to inspect.

"I would rather tear my arm off than do that," Abigael replied.

"Have you always been so dramatic?" Parker reached around the exiled Demon Overlord to retrieve a produce bag. "Or is this just how you are when you're not indulging in hedonistic instincts?"

"What can I say, Parky larky, you just have that effect on me. Being around you is like dumping an invasive species into an environment in which it does not belong."

"Wow, maybe you should've become a writer with that line."

Their bickering didn't cease at that or the end of the produce area, the longstanding distrust and mutual dislike was far too strong to stop before Parker's mental shopping list was finished. Abigael criticized the AXE he tossed into his cart and he deliberately took his time smelling candles to piss her off. There was only so many times a man needed to smell the same lavender candle to decide if he wanted to buy it.

For three blessedly, peaceful minutes, the younger Caine thought his half sister had tired herself out with her unending bellyaching. He added a watermelon lemonade scented candle to his basket before picking up a sandalwood one he thought would be a nice, small gift for Maggie.

"Okay, Abby, I'm done," Parker announced as he spun on his heel to stare at said woman's more than likely scowling face.

Except she wasn't standing behind him like he thought she was.

"Abigael?"

He looked to his right where the mouth of the aisle was where hey came from and didn't see her, so he turned his head to the left-

"Abigael!"

Parker abandoned his cart to run to the demon-witch, she was on her side with a viscous, black liquid pooled underneath her head and the source being her half open mouth. Without an ounce of caution, the former Overlord wiped away the fluid with his sleeve. When more of the substance spilled from Abigael's lips, her brother looked around desperately for a conveniently close shopper.

A scream for help got caught in his throat as soon as it worked its way up from his diaphragm. The idea that this was a deliberate move by the Faction to capture Alastor's living children for experimentation and wheedle out the Charmed Ones lit up his frontal lobe like a meteor shower at night. A new wave of fear hit Parker as he unconsciously pulled Abigael close to him.

He had to act fast. The Faction could be anywhere, do anything, and he was literally powerless to stop them.

A sick, burbling sound came from Abigael. The noise furthered Parker's resolve and he hoisted the older woman into his arms. They weren't too far from the entrance, if he ran fast enough, even with all the human civilians around, the Faction couldn't risk exposing themselves in such a manner. Parker on the other hand…

The curly haired man held his sister tight to his chest and bolted for the doors. He could protect them, at least until they could safely find their way to the Vera house.

* * *

When Abigael came to she was tucked in Harry's old bed--now Ray's--with Jordan sitting at the foot of the bed playing on his phone. He looked up right as she started to shift and put a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, woah, don't do that. Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, so it's best if you lie down for now." Jordan pulled his hand back when his pseudo patient didn't resist.

"How long have I been out?" she croaked with a wince.

In a flash, the man brought a glass of water to her lips before he answered, "Just a couple hours. You haven't even missed a quarter of a day."

When her throat was sufficiently wet and she could clear her throat without feeling like it was made out of concrete, she redirected Jordan's arm to put away her drink.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, you were passed out and spewing black stuff from your mouth when you were with Parker. He got scared it was the Faction, got you out, and carried you a few blocks away until he found an alley to hide in. Parker called Maggie, Maggie called Harry, Harry teleported to you guys and then brought you back here. The girls couldn't get off work, but my classes already ended, so I came here with Harry."

"And Parker?" Abigael questioned.

"Downstairs with Ray and Harry looking through some witch books to see what kinda magical illness you might have."

"Black stuff," the brunette softly repeated to herself. A healthy dose of nausea made her press her lips together and swallow to push down the bile and black substance demanding her cooperation. "There's no need. They won't find what's wrong with me in books for witches."

"Then what-"

"It's quite simple, Jordan." She offered him as pleasant a smile as she could muster up. "I'm dying."

Abigael wasn't able to hold back the obsidian-like fluid that flew from her mouth.

* * *

"What do you mean you're dying?!" Mel yelled.

"Come on, Melanie, surely even a witch-in-training understands mortality," Abigael joked.

"You're not funny," Macy deadpanned.

"Can we stay on topic, please?" Parker asked.

"He's right," Harry agreed. "Abigael, you said the Faction has nothing to do with your illness-"

"It's not an illness," the younger woman corrected.

"Well why is this happening to you then?" Jordan inquired.

Abigael sighed and rested heavily against the mountain of pillows Ray had kindly used to prop her up. She fingered the material of the cheap SafeSpace shirt she'd been coerced into wearing by the resident boxing teacher of the group. Although, she didn't put up much of a fight when her striking teal dress was stained. If only she was comfortably in her own home, and not what she deemed the seventh circle of Hell.

"I'm only half a demon, does everyone follow that? Biologically, my body was created with the demon powers I inherited from my father, a fraction of a normal demon's. Because of that, I can only handle what any half demon can."

The British woman sighed again, eyes closed to help her concentrate on not spitting up. She'd hate herself if she did it in front of a bigger audience, not after the grocery store scare with Parker.

"I took Macy and Parker's powers for myself, a power-up if you will to help me reign as Demon Overlord."

Ray turned to his daughters and mouthed the title to them. Mel waved her hand in a "we'll talk later" gesture.

"Well what about Parker? Alastor was gonna stick the Source into him. And Macy, Macy actually had it in her!" Maggie argued.

"I imagine he thought because Parker was his seed that he wouldn't perish," Abigael clucked while rolling her eyes, "patriarchs always find a way to ruin their families."

"And me?" Macy questioned.

"Well from what I understand, you didn't have the Source for very long. I on the other hand have been living with thrice the power I am allowed to have for nearly a year."

"What about the dagger?" Parker proposed. "If it can take away our powers, then we can use it to strip away the extra that's killing you.”

Abigael huffed, annoyed and unafraid of showing it. Her voice was the finest steel. “It’s too late for that. This tar I'm spitting up? It's my insides rotting away and evacuating before they go down with the ship. My ticket is punched, I'm just waiting for the train to debark."

"Only you would use two separate transportation metaphors to casually explain you _dying_ ," Mel said.

"I have no talent with paint, so I must show my picture with another medium."

"Okay, enough, we're getting sidetracked," Parker complained. "Abby, we're not just gonna let you die, right?"

His statement was met with various agreements, some more enthusiastic and firm than others. One less (half) demon in the world wasn't necessarily a bad thing, except that (half) demon just so happened to be Parker's only surviving relative, their occasional ally, the exiled Demon Overlord, and at the end of the day a woman in need of the Power of Three.

"He's right," Macy commented, "animosity aside, Abigael is a person and she needs our help."

"She's also a demon-witch hybrid, so really, she's kind of an endangered species," Maggie added.

"Like a shark," Jordan supplied.

Ray stroked his beard contemplatively. "Well people, let's think, what needs to be done to help Abigael?"

"For starters," said woman piped up, "call my lawyer and get my affairs in order and once I'm gone, cremate me so the Faction cannot play with my corpse like a bloody frog in Biology class."

Everyone had the urge to throttle her, or at the very least pinch her.

"Please take this seriously, Abigael," Harry chastised with a frown.

"What part of me giving you instructions on how to properly deal with my dead body is not serious?" She raised a questioning brow at him.

"You can't give up like this." Parker bit the corner of his lip. "You don't think there's anyone we can go to?"

"As I already told you lot, my body isn't supposed to wield this much power. I'm a half demon holding the powers of what is essentially a whole demon inside myself." Abigael laughed, bitter and humourless. "I was far too ambitious and spiteful for my own good."

"Hey."

Parker walked over from his post at the wall beside Maggie to sit astride the bed. He grabbed his sister's hand that she never realized was clutching the thin blanket over her lap.

"We're gonna get you through this, okay? And then we can all go back to barely tolerating each other while taking down the Faction."

The older Caine used her free hand to sweep a rogue curl over his forehead to join the others off to the side. She wondered if their father cared for Parker as much as Parker cared for her.

"You all might have to defeat them without me.."

* * *

Nearly two weeks passed and the only thing that kept Abigael alive was Harry regenerating her internal organs each time she spit them up, and even that wasn't working the way it had the first time he did it. The speed at which she deteriorated had quickened until they had no choice but to bring Abigael to a private hospital under a fake name to get her treatment for "kidney failure".

Fortunately, a semi permanent de-aging potion from Francesca's books allowed Parker to visit Abigael daily and stay at her side on weekends when the hospital staff took pity on a young boy unwilling to part with his ailing _mother_. The Charmed Ones stayed busy saving the day for other magical beings and looking for a cure when they could. The British woman was almost touched if she didn’t know it was their job to protect the innocent. Well, as close to innocent as she got.

Most of the time, Abigael slept the day away, only awake long enough to acknowledge Parker's comings and goings. The absence of some of her organs and the forceful ejection left her exhausted. There was only so many times she could throw up her spleen before the brunette refused to stir when Harry would heal her.

When she was awake for longer than a minute, she and her brother would spend the time talking. At first it was stilted conversations about trivial things, Parker's preferred brand of ice cream and the last movie Abigael watched. Things normal siblings could tell about each other. Things the Vera sisters could answer about their little family. Emboldened by Abigael's loose lips, Parker asked her about her mother, he'd always been curious about the witch who attracted the great demon Alastor. The older Caine went silent at the inquiry and Parker worried that he'd pissed off the already weak woman.

"She was like any other mother I suppose," Abigael replied softly, "she did her best when it counted and failed when she shouldn't have."

"Failed you when?" the younger brunet asked.

Her lip quirked up. "For starters, when she copulated with our father and produced a female progeny he had no interest in raising, and later wanted dead."

"Could've been worse, our dad wasn't exactly the Mrs. Doubtfire of fathers. Even if your mom resented your demon side, she was probably a lot nicer about it than he would've been about your witch half."

"Perhaps, but we'll never know."

She shrugged noncommittally and they dropped the subject.

* * *

Abigael had been in the hospital for a month when she dropped a bomb on her half brother.

"It's better for the world this way," the Brit said with a tired smile, there was just a hint of self deprecation in it too. "The last of the Caine demon bloodline gone. One less awful demon family to terrorize the innocent."

"We're not like that," Parker replied.

"Oh yes, the half of us that isn't demonic. Your humanity and my witchiness. They do wonders for keeping those darker impulses at bay, don't they?" She winked cheekily at him.

"Have you always been this cynical?" the younger brunet asked.

"Not always, little brother."

"What changed then?"

Abigael started to respond when a cough wracked her form, a thick glob of what was potentially her lungs dribbled from her lips and onto her gown. Startled, Parker jumped out of his seat to look for a cloth to wipe her mouth. Another cough and more and more tar like goo coated her chest, she looked like a macabre version of an infant covered in mashed food. It was as pitiful as it was horrifying, especially when a sound that resembled gagging made the half-witch's eyes tear up like she'd been punched.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay," Parker reassured, he debated on using a scarf Harry left behind or trying his luck in the attached restroom.

The male Caine abandoned searching for a rag to comfort his sister when she spasmed, once, twice, and then shook ferociously. Her eyes lolled back and Parker backed into the wall. He screamed for help, unable to peel himself away from where he clung desperately to the wall as Abigael convulsed on the bed, her liquified organs turned into foam at her lips.

A team of nurses and a single doctor ran into the room. To save Abigael. Something he couldn't do as someone tugged him out of the room with a firm but not unkind grip. The brunet was brought to a waiting room where he numbly registered a member of the staff attempted to comfort him. They told him his mom was strong. That she wouldn't leave him so soon. He screamed at the poor worker for that one. The platitudes offered to him were all lies.

His mom was strong, but she was dead. Buried all the way in Hilltowne where he hasn't gone to see her since the funeral.

His mom left him when he was twenty and still needed her to guide and protect him, to foster the human half and protect him from the man who gave him the demon part.

No. Abigael was his half sister and she was going to leave him behind like everyone else, because she was just as greedy as Alastor and Hunter. She was going to die and for what? To make the demon world a matriarchy? To spite her parents? To prove that she could be more powerful than any full blooded witch or demon? To just abandon Parker after he learned her favourite colour was mauve and she taught him how to whistle?

Parker stayed curled up in the chair he’d been placed in, legs folded against his too small chest while his head rested on his knees. That’s how the others found him, trembling like a pebble during an earthquake. Maggie was the first to envelope him in a hug and she let him cry into her shoulder. Harry consulted the team that had cared for Abigael during her time at the hospital. When they wouldn't let him see the other Brit in her fragile state, Mel and Macy pestered them with ridiculous questions whilst Harry orbed into her room. Twenty minutes and a few memory erasures later, the head nurse was pushing Parker out the main entrance to "go home with his dad."

Not that he went.

After they huddled together behind an absurdly tall shrub, Maggie slipped her hand into Parker's smaller one so Harry could take them back to the Vera house. The fake ten year old snatched his hand back right when he saw the Whitelighter's form blur as he disappeared, and darted for the back of the hospital. He scurried to closest door and did his best to calm down lest he draw suspicion to himself. His blue eyes scanned the corridor he found himself in, he kept walking until he found a set of heavy wooden doors that were fortunately unlocked.

The door led to an indoor chapel, sparsely lit with the only light coming from a row of thin rectangular windows close to the vaulted ceiling and a few candles near what he assumed was the altar (being a former half demon, Parker seldom had reason to know the ins and outs of a church). He shrugged off his backpack and shuffled over to the row closest to the candles, all the better to hide from the others should they check the room. The young man collapsed into the seat, tired down to his shrunken bones.

Parker heard his phone ring and reached into his pocket to silence it. He hoped his-well, they were essentially his friends, would give up the search for him and go back to finding a solution. Abigael's time was running out. She needed the great Power of Three to save her. Not her human brother. Not the surviving son of Alastor.

Always so useless when it counted.

A whine bubbled up from his throat while his vision blurred. Parker clutched at his curls and tugged at them until his scalp burned. What could he do to save Abigael? What did she need from him?

Godric was a dead end. He couldn't perform healing magic on her--not that his old demon powers could do something so altruistic. And he was currently hiding from her best chances because he wanted to stay at the hospital.

The brunet released the grip he had on his hair with a sigh, and twisted his body to fall back on the pew. After a beat, he grabbed his backpack to use as a pillow, and ended up grunting when his head thudded against something hard in it. For the life of him, Parker couldn't remember what was all in there. Fake homework Abigael conjured up so it looked like he was busy when overly concerned nurses would stop by, some snacks, a hunting knife in case the Faction found them, one of Alastor's old books on blood magic-

He didn’t remember ever having one of those, let alone keeping it now that he was mortal. The last time he saw any of his father's tomes were when he was presiding as Demon Overlord. For one to end up on his person after Abigael staged her coup d'état was bizarre. He flipped open the book and found an inscription.

_Parker,  
_ _You're the only one I trust to  
_ _keep this safe when I'm gone.  
_ _Your sister,  
_ _Abigael  
_ _P.S._  
_I'm sorry I was not kinder to you.  
_ _You deserve the life you want._

Parker couldn't fathom what Abigael's motives would be to hide a book on blood magic with him. Its demonic origin may be off putting if left in the hands of the Charmed Ones, but no one was around to punish her for taking a piece of Alastor's collection. And for only one book she had to be with him when her witch oriented books were all in the Vera House being scoured with a fine toothed comb..

"What are you hiding, Abby?" he mumbled.

The brunet took a calming breath to steady himself before he bit his thumb until it bled, and smeared the droplet of blood down the first blank page. The effect was instantaneous; his lifeblood absorbed into the page whilst elegant, red script covered the empty parchment. He'd never read Alastor's tomes, but he'd seen his father unlock its secrets before. Parker was just happy being fully mortal didn't piss the book off.

Blood magic wasn't something he was too familiar with even though it was a well respected craft in the demon world. Alastor never pushed him to learn proper spells, content to let him master the shadows instead.

The Caine skimmed the pages, his blue eyes caught on the intricate diagrams and ornate titles. Resurrection spells. Spells to kill. Permanent vanity spells. Love spells. Demon power transference spells. Binding spells, aka magical slavery-

Parker nearly ripped the book in his haste to flip back to a page with a simple “Demon Transference” as the header and what he assumed were two vampires with bloody hands clasped with the other’s.

_In the events of a demon losing their abilities from witches or illness, a demon of the same lineage may share their power with them. Demons who became mortal will return to their original biology. If a demon is on the brink of death due to any of the above afflictions, they will be restored._

_To perform the spell, both demons must pierce their flesh and bind their blood to let one demon's magical essence touch the other's. The incantation must be in the Latin tongue and call upon the blood betwixt the two demons._

The young brunet wasn't sure when it happened, but he was shaking. In fear, anticipation, anxiety, rage, there was no way of knowing when he felt all four emotions course through his body. A whole month of everyone running themselves ragged trying to save her, yet she held the key to her salvation under Parker's nose the entire time.

His fingers itched to do something, pull his hair again or call Maggie to tell her he could save Abigael.

Parker chose to leave his little sanctuary, he took the side stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor, and ducked below the view of the nurses station to sneak into his sister's room.

She was awake, staring blankly at the ceiling but directed her gaze to the door when Parker slipped in. Her lips were stained black and there was a dirty washcloth in her right hand. The great Demon Overlord was paler than her British genes should make her, her dark brown eyes just a little vacant and not brimming with their usual hellfire and moxie, and she looked disgustingly defeated.

"Wha-"

“You _knew_ ,” he hissed, low and pained. He threw the tome at her and didn’t care where it landed. Of course, anything magical was dramatic and it just so happened to open up on the ritual he'd been looking at. Convenient.

"Parker," Abigael started to say.

"You knew this whole time how we could save you and you didn’t tell us shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?! What-what this some kind of ploy to get Harry to give you attention as your fake husband? To stress out Maggie and the others because they took your fucking life seriously? To see what I looked like before I hit puberty so you can laugh at me?"

"Parker," she repeated with a sigh, but he was too fired up.

"No, no, what goddamn game were you playing at? _You're the only one I trust. You deserve the life you want._ " He quoted, his eyes started to water and his voice became as shaky as his hands. "What Love, Simon bullshit were you quoting when you hid that book in my bag?!"

"Parker!" Abigael yelled loud enough to get his attention, but not so loud as to draw the staff.

"What?!"

"I didn't want to be a bother," she admitted.

"You didn't want to be a bother," the younger Caine repeated. "You figured saving you was troublesome, so instead you wasted everyone's time slowly dying -"

"I wouldn’t call it slowly," Abigael chimed in.

"Instead of telling us what to do, so we could've put this all behind us and been done with it. Why? Besides thinking saving you makes you a fucking bother."

"This spell-" Abigael tapped the revealed page with a tar black nail. "Would make you a half demon again."

"I know," Parker replied, tone still laced with simmered rage.

"I didn't want to be so selfish as to presume you would carry the burden of being part demon when you're still trying to get Maggie to remember you're a boring person, but at least you're good when no demonic nature is at play. And I-I didn't want to paint a larger target on your back by you returning to your original status."

"But-"

"I'm still a witch." Abigael smiled. He could almost forget she hated him longer than she cared for him. "That little goodness in me didn’t want to ask that of you."

"I would've-"

"I know," she said, slowly like trying to calm down a colt.

"Then wh-"

"At first, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd do it. We've strangled each other, imprisoned each other, grabbed at the Demon Overlord title like we were going to actually make a difference, but we didn't. And then when I was admitted here, I didn't want to." She closed the book. "As I said before, the world will be a much better place with me gone, and I am sorry for letting you and the others beat yourselves up over this fruitless search."

"Abby.."

The older brunette sniffled. When had she started to cry?

"I've called my attorney, Kitty Mills, to settle my estate. My mother's home in Sussex still has some items the Veras may find useful, so Kitty will give you the key at the will reading. I'll tell you now that as my last remaining relative, I have made you the beneficiary to my wealth. No point in letting Chase Bank keep all my mo-"

A wounded sound pierced the air and halted Abigael's explanation, she looked up at her brother and saw him in tears, his cerulean eyes glassy and his babyish cheeks were pink like they were wind whipped. Parker stomped over and threw himself onto her, squishing the air out of her one good lung and reminding her that she nearly had to have a colostomy bag put in if Harry hadn't healed her.

“I don’t want to be alone!” Parker whisper-yelled against her neck. “I don’t want to be a fucking mortal without a family! I’d rather be a half demon and have my stupidly, self centered sister than be a human all alone because my goddamn sister decided to be self sacrificing when we all thought she was too evil and bitchy for that."

Abigael stroked her free hand over his mop of curls and his back in what she imagined was a soothing gesture. She'd never learned to care for children, even if Parker was only pretending to be one.

"I'm going to save you, end of story, Abby," he muttered.

"Okay, if that's what you want" the older Caine accepted.

"It is."

He knew the moment the de-ageing potion wore off, could feel his bones stretch uncomfortably and a pain in his back from being bent over the other brunet. Parker tried to compose himself after he pulled away from his sister, but it was hard to look put together when he had tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. Another shocking surprise was Abigael not commenting with a snarky remark. He took off his backpack to retrieve his knife from it--they couldn't afford him losing the demon dagger to the Faction if they did come and overpower him--and went to the bathroom to wash it off.

When the youngest Caine returned, the book was opened back to the desired page.

"I know Latin," Parker said, for once he was happy to use the language Alastor forced him to take in high school. "You sterilize the knife, I'll translate."

Wordlessly, Abigael took the blade from him and created a small ball of fire to heat the knife. That left Parker trying to decipher how to make a spell on the fly in Latin to save his sister's life. No pressure.

Once the knife was suitably sterile, Abigael waved away the flame and waited for Parker to be done. He was mumbling words to himself he didn't think he'd have to repeat outside of a classroom setting. Determinedly, he took the knife back from Abigael and cut a long line down his palm. She held out her own and he dutifully pierced the soft skin of her palm, criss crossing with two scars.

"And now?" Abigael asked.

Parker closed his eyes and tried to breathe out all his anxiety. This was it. He slid their bloody palms together and locked his small fingers around her wrist.

"Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea. Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea. Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea."

His blue eyes looked into Abigael's brown ones, watched her stare back at him with something like acceptance. This is how it should have been. She was his sister, he would do everything he could to save her. Just like he was her little brother who she'd suffer in silence for to let him have the life he always wanted. Parker chanted and hoped and prayed he was right. The book said nothing of how he'd know it was working. What sort of sign to look for.

Parker had just finished a dozen iterations of the spell when Abigael's eyes turned red, then ghostly white, and then to an all consuming black that expanded from her pupils out to her sclera. He refused to be cowed.

“Parker,” she whispered, all black eyes like the monsters they were never warned about.

“Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea. Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea.”

One moment he had a grip on her hand that would make a newborn jealous, the next his hand started to slip through hers as her skin disappeared and turned to smoke. No sooner than after he focused on holding onto her magic (the way Hunter taught him), the smoke and shadow form she’d taken morphed again. Abigael’s body resembled magma, all intense reds and yellows with her burning eyes and pointed ears. If he didn’t know better, he’d be scared of getting burned. It wasn’t lost on him that this was Abigael’s demon form. She and Alastor could hate each other all they wanted, she was his copy in the way he wanted his sons to be.

“Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea.”

Parker wasn’t sure what happened first: his skin changing to match hers from the hand out or the feeling of his blood singing in his veins. Either way, he got his answer on if the spell was working. There were whispers in the air, voices he knew and didn't know, comforting and threatening, all laced with magic.

Blood pooled at his feet from where their hands dripped their joined blood. There was a chance the woozy feeling Parker felt was from blood loss, but he didn't care to assume.

“Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea. Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea. Sanguis patris meus, sanguis sororis mea.”

They both lurched forward and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. The lights flickered and the monitor Abigael was attached to beeped wildly. Parker vaguely felt his body shift to smoke, all too familiar for him not to remember what it felt like. The door slammed open and the Charmed Ones and their esteemed Whitelighter entered the room with horrorstricken looks on their faces.

"What is going on?!" Macy screamed over the din.

Neither Caine could respond, not when they were two shadows. Before anyone could react, Parker was thrown back at the same time the power went out. He slammed into the wall while Abigael fell back against her bed, unconscious. Maggie hollered Parker's name and stumbled into the barely lit room to find him while Harry and Macy went to Abigael's bedside.

"Oh my God, Parker!" the youngest Vera tripped over said man's leg trying to get to him. She felt along the lines of his body until she felt his neck. "Parker, what did you two do?!"

He roused after a second, right after the hospital's generators powered the emergency lights. The two Caines had returned to their human forms, all soft skin and brown hair. The monitor attached to Abigael booted back up. Her vitals were good, steady, she was very much alive.

"Can someone tell us what the hell happened here, please?!" Mel asked.

Harry blinked owlishly, confusion plain on his face. He pulled his hand away from the demon-witch's torso. "Abigael's body is.. fine." He thumbed her black lips, still wet from the last time. "Her organs are all _there_."

"Parker," Maggie said again, voice just a hair away from taking on a begging tone.

"I did it," he replied with a smile.

"Did what?" Macy questioned. She pressed her fingers to Abigael's pulse point.

"I saved Abby." Parker's eyes were like a warm ocean as he looked up at the Charmed One. When they flickered black Maggie gasped.

The Faction was in big trouble when they got out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Well, this is my contribution to Pride Month, a wlw character going through some Shit and her straight ally baby brother saving her. I had zero idea of how to end this fic, so I went for happy and threatening because why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Now, I'm going to reward myself with playing on my 3DS and watching some American Dad episodes. 
> 
> The Latin spell Parker creates is all thanks to my bestie Rachel who actually paid attention in Latin unlike me who passed with low Cs and Ds. The English translation is "blood of my father, blood of my sister." If you ever need a Latin translation, she's dykerory on Tumblr.
> 
> It's June and shit is still Wild in the world. Not to go on a political spiel, but Black Lives Matter and COVID is still a goddamn threat to us all, just like racism~. I will continue to write and give the various fandoms I'm in an escape from the real world and I want all of you to be doing your best to improve and be safe. Take care of yourselves, loveys.
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
